It's Hockey
by FaithinBones
Summary: Hockey - the not so genteel sport. This is a birthday fanfic for MJ razztaztic . Happy Birthday.


This story is for MJ (razztaztic). It's her birthday tomorrow. I had written another one; but, I didn't realize that writing a crossover story would keep it out of the Bones collection. I had promised her a Bones story; so, here it is. Happy Birthday.

This story is being told from Brennan's point of view.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The first Hockey game I'd ever seen was when I went to the Winter Olympics in 1998 in Nagano, Japan. I had been in Japan working when a colleague asked if I would be interested in going to the game with him. The person he had been planning on going to the game with had become sick and could not attend. I was curious so I decided to go with him.

I didn't know anything about the game and Jean didn't like all of the questions I tried to ask about what was going on, during the game. He told me to just relax and go with the flow. That advice didn't make any more sense to me than the game I was watching.

It is difficult to watch a sporting event when you don't know the rules and what the goal of the game is. Jean ignored me throughout the game and I found that to be very rude; so, while he watched the game I watched him and those who were watching the game. He and the other viewers were very vocal and used very aggressive language. After watching some of the game I came to the conclusion that the game was very violent and that it effected those who watched it.

We had been watching the game for about twenty minutes when a player was apparently hit in the face with a hockey stick by an opposing player. The victim fell to the ground unconscious. His face was soon covered in blood and so was the ice beneath his head. It was obviously a very dangerous situation and the injury seemed very serious. Some officials soon removed the injured player from the ice and all that as left to see was a small pool of blood. That was when I decided that the game of Hockey was something that I would not care to see again.

oooooooooooooooooo

The next time I went to a Hockey game, I had gone to watch Booth play for his team. He looked very nice in his uniform and he seemed very happy to see me. By then, I had done some research and I knew what the rules of Hockey were. I decided that it would be better to understand what Booth was trying to accomplish during his game.

The violence of the game had not changed. In the end, Booth was injured and so was Wendell. I did not like to see Booth get hurt, especially since this was just supposed to be a game he was playing for fun. He didn't look like he was having any fun when he kept hitting a player on the other team in the head with his fist. The only thing that accomplished was a broken wrist for Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The player that Booth beat on the ice was later found to have been murdered a few weeks later and during the investigation of that man's death, I again went to a Hockey game that Booth was playing in. His goal was to collect blood from every player on the other team and he accomplished it. The problem with his strategy was that in the end, Booth was hurt again. This time he suffered a concussion. I felt that it would be better for me that I not attend any more Hockey games that Booth was going to be in. Since his injuries were progressing I didn't wish to see what the next injury would be.

It makes me very nervous when Booth falls down and he doesn't get back up. I told him that too.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Over the years, I have been to several Flyers Hockey games and I have become use to the aggressiveness of the game. It is part of the game and I am sure it will not change.

Until we became a couple, I had managed to avoid going to any of Booth's games. After we started living together I felt it would be selfish of me to refuse to go to Booth's games. Over the years, Booth has suffered a few minor injuries; but, he did manage to avoid any serious injury.

Now, I must attend my daughter's Hockey games. Everyone says that Christine is just like me; but, most people who are not family do not seem to understand that the similarity is merely superficial. She may favor my looks; but, Christine is all Booth. Her interest in sports is only eclipsed by her father. When Christine asked to be allowed to play Hockey I wanted to refuse; but, Booth felt that we should not object because she is a natural athlete and loves to play sports. Between Christine and Booth's pleas I finally gave my permission.

Tonight is Christine's first Hockey game and I will sit in the bleachers behind her team and I will cheer for my child even though I will be afraid the entire time she is on the ice. Booth is one her coaches and he has promised to make sure that Christine is not hurt. Booth always keeps his promises and I trust him. My baby will be alright and I will watch with pride as my daughter plays a game that terrifies me and yet has insinuated itself into my life.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I got this idea while PMing razztaztic. Let me know what you think of it.

Note: Someone kindly pointed out a date problem with my story so I fixed it. I didn't pay attention to detail like I should have. Sorry about that.


End file.
